plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut Hills
Wall-nut Hills is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. This map is only used in Gardens & Graveyards. Map Description The zombies just found out about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the Plants can't stop them, Dave will be living on the streets! Gardens * Backyard * Treehouse * Playground * Garden * Estate * Pool * Mansion Strategies NOTE! Teleporter locations are as they are in relation to the zombies spawn, not the plants. General Plants * Chompers are very good at defending the garden. Make zombies think twice about coming close! * Use Potato Mines, Tall-Nuts, and Spikeweed to trap zombies approaching the garden. * If a large group of zombies get onto the garden, Peashooters can use Chili Bean Bombs to clear them out. Zombies * Have Engineers construct teleporters to help lessen the distance between gardens. * As Scientist, use your heal stations to support zombies capturing the gardens. Backyard Plants * Peashooter can use the roofs of the nearby houses for their height advantage. Use this to help seek out zombies who stray from the group, and spot Engineers trying to set up teleporters. * As Cacti, one of the longest sight lines for this garden is the alley running horizontal to the garden. Use this to your advantage and snipe zombies attempting to flank around the point. Zombies * Stay together! The first area is very wide, giving Chompers and Peashooter ample area to sneak attack you from behind. Go with teammates, and cover each other's weaknesses. Teleporter locations: * Location A: On the far left side of the garden, near the map edge, next to a yellow house just outside the graveyard area- * Location B: On the far right side of the garden, just outside the graveyard, in a small clearing near the broken wall. Treehouse Plants * Most of the routes to the garden provide very limited cover. Chompers will have to be extra sneaky in maneuvering, as there are very few ways to get behind enemy lines without being spotted. * Due to the lack of cover, zombies will often crowd around buildings or behind vehicles. This gives Peashooters a great opportunity to use their Chili Bean Bomb. Zombies * Cacti will often use the treehouse as a point to snipe from. Use the drone to clear them out, but be careful: there is very little cover for your drone to use. * As All-Star, this is one of the most important gardens to use your Tackle Shields on. Your fellow zombies will need the cover while moving between buildings. Teleporter Locations: * Location A: On the backyard of a house located the far left side of the map a slight distance away from the garden. There are two Zombot Turrets on the road near the house in question. * Location B: On the front yard of a yellow house located to the left of the garden on the zombie side of the road that goes past the objective. This location is vulnerable to plant attacks from the garden so be careful. Playground Plants * The playground has many different directions to attack from. Use Peashooters on the roof and Garlic Drones to scout out incoming threats. * Retreating underneath the playground bridges can provide safety- but watch out for zombies up on the playground compound's upper levels! Zombies * The playground has one of the longest runs in the level. Make sure to have a teleporter available at all times. * The left side of the playground (zombie view) has a covered tunnel- perfect for sneak attacks. * The point is very congested, but there is a lot of cover nearby. This makes drone strikes very effective, as most plants will not have a clear shot at the sky. Teleporter Locations: * Locations A: On the parking area in front of a large beige house with a blue roof, both of which are located to the left of the playground and the objective. * Location B: Behind a blue house located on the right side of the road that runs down the hill to the playground. This location is comparatively closer to the garden. Garden Plants * Zombies will come from all sides so use Tallnut Battlement and Iron Maiden to keep cover. * Spikeweeds and Potato mines are somewhat ineffective as the objective a open to enemy fire from almost all angles, allowing zombies to destroy them easily. Zombies * The zombies should attack in groups and summon zombies minions. * Given how congested the point is, Bamboo Shoots are very popular here- look out for them! * The garden has very little cover. Use Imp Punt, Long Bomb, ZPG's and Multi-Rocket to take out groups of plants. Teleporter Locations: * Location A: On the backyard of a house located just behind the left side of the playground. This location has a plant spawn point on the left (towards the Estate) so watch out for attacks from that side. * Location B: Located near a blue house that is practically behind the garden. This location is rather challenging to reach and set up in as it is located very close to the plants' spawn (just a few meters away) and it is a long way there that doesn't have much cover. Estate Plants * The roof of the Estate is an excellent vantage point. Both Engineer teleporter locations can be shot at from there. The balcony is also an excellent vantage point for plants that cannot reach the roof. * All-Stars will often try to charge up the middle plant. Be sure to use potted plants to help shut the quick route down. Zombies * The right path provides some cover, and is excellent for attacks from behind. There will often be plants watching the route however, so be on your guard. * There is a construable turret very near the point, right up along the estate itself. Plants jumping off the roof will often not notice the attack from behind if it is constructed. Try to build it if your team develops a strong hold on the garden. Teleporter Locations: * Location A: Located on a large open front yard in front of a large yellow house that is present on the left side of the garden, near the gates that open after that the objective is capped. * Location B: In a pavilion located in a grassy downhill area on the right side of the garden. This location is open to enemy fire from the roof of the houses that are next to the objective, use a drone to scout ahead if you are feeling anxious. Pool Plants * Zombies will often funnel through to their right, which goes up a staircase and through a small gate. Use Tall-Nuts, Potato Mines, and Spikeweed to shut them down. Zombies * Potted plants will often block the main routes into the pool area. Take them out to help you fellow zombies. * The garden itself is very well covered. Use the cover to your advantage to keep far off enemies from killing you while capturing. Teleporter Locations: * Location A: Located on a large open front yard present on the left-hand side of the map, not far away from the large road. * Location B: Essentially the same as mentioned above but located a little bit further away, nearly on the other side of the garden. Crazy Dave's Mansion Plants * Stop the zombies from capturing each garden and getting five zombies in the mansion. Deploy Spikeweed, Potato Mines and Tall-nuts in front of the door to stop zombies from entering. * Goop is your best friend here. It will severely cut the ability of zombies trying to get in. This makes Goop-Shroom a particularly good plant to summon. * Scientists and their variants are the biggest threats here, as their Energy Warp allows them to bypass all defenses (except for Tall-nuts). One can stand in front of the scientist to block him while he is energy warping. * Check the lawn everywhere. There will always be zombies trying to sneak around or use abilities to get in quickly, especially via the staircase on the right (zombies' view) side of the house. * If using Boss mode, make sure to deploy Coconut Spotting Stations, especially near to the left and right of the Coconut Cannons. Being able to spot incoming enemies (especially Scientists) is invaluable to your team. * In both cases with the teleporter, Peashooters can use Hyper or Super Pea Jump to get on top of the overhead fence. From there you can use a hole to shoot through at the teleporter in addition to dropping Chili Bean Bombs. Zombies Capture every garden and get five zombies in the mansion. * Scientists and their variants have the best chance of getting into the mansion, as their Energy Warp gets them past all defenses. * Avoid the bridge in front of the mansion while energy warping; the narrow passage makes you very susceptible to blocking. * The staircase on the right (zombies' view) side of the mansion can be a good way to enter as plants tend to ignore it (unless they catch a zombie attempting to enter the mansion that way) and mainly use the top floor for sniping, allowing you to sneak behind, get some kills, and enter the mansion. * Potted Plants (especially Goop-Shroom and Ice-Shroom) can be a pain. Try to take them out to clear the way for your fellow zombies. * Foot Soldiers can Rocket Leap into the mansion, Engineers can use their Jackhammers to dodge shots and jump over and demolish tall-nuts, and All-Stars can Sprint Tackle into the mansion, although the latter must be careful to avoid charging into Spikeweeds or Potato Mines. * The Jackhammer is quite useful for demolishing Tall-Nut Battlements and Iron Maidens as there can sometimes be a barrier of them almost two-three meters thick blocking the doorway, making entry extremely hard. The Jackhammer can solve this problem since it instantly destroys any Tall-Nuts that you run into if you jump on them. * As usual, Engineers, the teleporter is high priority. But if the plants are giving you a hard time, it can really throw them off if you sneak past them into the mansion. Teleporter Locations: * In a compartment located either to the left or right of the area where the Tall-Nut Cannons are. Note to zombies Once you capture each garden you must get five zombies into the mansion before the timer expires. Getting a fifth zombie in after that the time has ended will not count, earning the plants a victory. Ending Plants If they successfully defended Crazy Dave's mansion when the time runs out, fireworks shoot out and explode in the air. Zombies If they successfully get 5 of their allies (including themselves) into the mansion, a zombie storm cloud appears on top of the mansion and a lightning bolt hits and destroys the statue of Crazy Dave visible on the right side of the of the main entrance. Only its hand, two feet and saucepan helmet will be left behind. Gallery images (4)869965555.jpg|Gameplay in Wall-nut Hills Day with a Sunflower images (6)97086666.jpg|Gameplay in Wall-nut Hills Night with a Foot Soldier Pvz1.PNG|Wall-nut Hills Night 180px-WLANUTSROLL.png|Wall-nuts Rolling PvZGW- CDMansion is finally SAFE by Plants.png|Crazy Dave's Mansion is saved by plants PvZGW- CDMansion Take over by Zombies.png|Crazy Dave's Mansion is taken over by zombies PvZGW- G&G Plants Statues.png|Image if the plants won PvZGW- G&G Zombies Statues.png|Image if the zombies won Trivia *If the round ends at Crazy Dave's Mansion, any players present on the bridge that leads to the main entrance will be seen by all players, along with themselves. Any zombie/plants can do almost everything while on the bridge, like do gestures and move around but it is slightly hard to move around since the player will be in the same view as everyone else. **This is a very popular practice to the point of some players staying at the bridge exclusively near the end, completely ignoring their normal duty during the final seconds just to be there to be seen by everyone. *In the Installation Phase/Updating Phase, if the player tries to go to Crazy Dave's Mansion, there is an Easter egg in which a vase/urn is located in the front of the gate. If the player breaks that vase, a Yeti Zombie will come out and will try to vanquish him or her, but the player can also vanquish it. Also, Browncoat Zombies may appear when the player breaks the vase. If it vanquishes the player, he or she can still respawn and try to switch characters and proceed to the Mansion again where the Yeti Zombie and some Browncoat Zombies are still waiting for the player until he or she vanquishes them. *If the (as a zombie) player enters the mansion, he or she will freeze in place for a short delay, then instantly respawn, though this does not count as an actual death. *In the Installation Phase/Updating Phase, the player can also get outside the map with the cannon near the second garden. *Strangely, the estate is really small. *There is a bug in which when one enters a gardens and graveyards game from the multiplayer menu and the map they get is this map, there is a chance that the game will freeze on the loading screen, this only applies for the PS3 version of the game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare